


Tattered flower

by S__lander



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__lander/pseuds/S__lander
Summary: Feliciano knew a boy when he was kid, who gave him a flower before moving back too Germany. He hasn't seen this boy in a long time, he hopes to see him again
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Feliciano Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't worked on this for a while, but I do want to share what I've made so far

Feliciano stared blankly at the canvas infront of him, it been a while that the Italian had been staring, unmoving until he felt something wet on his leg.

It was just paint that feel from his brush, it had fallen down clearly because it was hovering over his leg, Feliciano didn't even think about putting the brush down. "Oh..." He said a bit disappointed. Feliciano put the brush down on the easel and got up to wash the paint off.

The brunette walked over the the sink in the corner of the room, close too the window. He dampened a cloth and twisted the cloth to make sure there wasn't an over abundance of water soaked into the cloth. Feliciano looked over too the window and got reminded of the tattered and dried flower on the windowsill.

He remembered the flower perfectly, why it was there and why it wasn't as pretty as before. It was given to Feli as a parting gift of some sort, the Italian can't remember who gave it to him, but remembered and knows for a fact that whoever it was they moved away. Far, far away.

He was once again in this intransing daze, it had been like his whole life had slowed down so quickly, before returning to normal as he heard his brother yell from downstairs "FELICIANO! IT'S YOUR SHIFT" His older brother roared from downstairs, Feliciano chucked and shook his head.

The boy took off his painting aprond and put on his work one. You see, Feliciano lived with his grandfather for the longest time, he didn't even remember his parent at all. But living with Romulus had a fault, Feli had to work in the shop. It was a simple one, it sold sweets and pastries, but also cigars and your normal, 7-Eleven, stock, nothing unusual.

Feliciano drifted downstairs and claimed his spot at the counter, Lovino, the brunettes older brother, disliked the job with a passion, that was clear for anyone that entered the small store, he'd much prefer hang out with his friends or text this guy he had met online, someone from Spain or something.

It didn't matter to Feliciano, as long as his brother was happy, it was fine, everything would be fine. But Feli always dreamed for more, something more. He loved living in Portofino, don't get me wrong, it's just that it was too calm for him, he loved adventure and excitement, but nothing interesting ever happened in his small town.

Feliciano rather live in Rome, even Venice, anything that could qwel his boredom and want for excitement really, as long as he didn't need to sit on this chair in this boring shop in this quiet town.

Feliciano quickly got bored, from time to time someone would come in, go over the sections and buy something, if it was an adult it was either cigarettes or ice-cream the most common, and kid it was sweets. Feli always loved too see the kids entering the shop, eyes sparkling in wonder infront of more sweets than they could imagine, the brunette could only imagine what that excitement was. 

Sweets didn't spark joy in him like that because his nonno would always give any leftover sweets or stash some away for the boy. 

After hours and hours of regular, boring, work Feliciano was finally allowed to close the shop up. The Italian was given the night shift for some reason, probably so Lovino could hang out with his friend. Feli could and would have a bunch of friends, only if he didn't stay copped up close to his paintings that never left the room anyway. 

The aubrenette walked up the stairs and hesitated, instead of going to get changed immediately he went into his painting room and headed for that tattered flower, nostalgia filled him as he gently picked it up. 

That day Feliciano couldn't stop crying, his best friend had left to go to Germany, his family had arrived in Portofino for job opportunities only to find that it was better if they stayed back in Germany instead, so after a few years of living there, they moved back to their home country and lived off there.

Feli chuckled as he remembered practically begging his Nonno to do something but all he could offer was to dry the plant to extend its life. Since then, his memories got faded, he only remembers the boys golden hair, it was beautiful and looked just like a valley of weat moving softly in the wind. 

The boy basically cratled the flower like a baby back to his room so he and the plant could be closer. Feliciano quickly stripped himself of his clothes except his boxers and jumped into bed, tired from a long day of nothing and exited for another. 

"You promised you'd come back, right?" He murmured into the dark room before drifting into a soft dream world, the boy had promised to come back to him, and à promise is a promise, right?


	2. Ludwig Prologue

Ludwig had been in a trance these past few days, getting up, getting showered, starting to work on headlines and such for work, est, rinse and repeat. He worked too much and it was probably too stressful for his body, sometimes he'd slug himself across his apartment just to get stuff done, and he hadn't touched his exercise room in days, everything was collecting dust.

But recently things had gone for a turn, better or worse, the German's boss forced him into going to this small city in Italy to document it and write it into an article for the paper, he would have said no if his boss didn't seem so stern on the matter and if his girlfriend hadn't just broken up with him.

Ludwig was taking the breakup hard because nothing he could do would help him focus on his work instead of what his ex had told him, the memories were still so fresh in his head, like it was just yesterday, indeed, it was yesterday.

_"Urg! Can't believe you, Ludwig! I'm your girlfriend, you should spend time with me! Any time at all" She had yelled at him, clearly frustrated at how he worked so much and how little time he had to spend with that "You are such a workaholic, I'm breaking up with you!" The woman said before storming off and slanting that door behind her._

It had hurt I'm a lot, and I mean a lot. Before, thinking of her relived some stress off of his shoulders 'I have someone waiting for me after this' Ludwig would constantly think, but now it's just a burden to him, keeping the blonde awake at night, wondering what he could have even done to prevent her from leaving, even thinking that it might have been impossible. 

The German packed whatever he thought he'd need on the trip, once again in a trance, nothing ment anything and he couldn't hope for anything and nothing was waiting for him like before, life was so bland like that but he kept on. 

'Workaholic' danced around in his head, maybe he was, maybe that's why he's stubbornly continuing his job, maybe it's what he's waiting for.

Suddenly the door bell rung and Ludwig rushed over, 'No one is supposed to visite me' He though looking threw the peephole, it was his brother, Gilbert, then it came to him. The albino comes over from time to time to check his brother and make sure he's fine, unlucky for him, Ludwig was also leaving for the airport that day.

The blonde slowly opened the door and Gilbert was a bit shocked, Ludwig looked worse than he thought he did, lack of his constant exercise was probably the problem, but there was always not going to bed till midnight or not eating enough. 

"Hey, are jou okay baby brother" The albino asked worried, but the blonde just scoffed at the 'baby brother' remark "Ja, I'm going on a trip for the job, I'll be back in a while" The elder frowned as the other spoke of the trip and where he was going, he was very displeased about how his brother slowly slipped into some kind of depression or something because he kept working all the time.

"Jou sure want to go? Jou should take a break Lud" Gil said as the aforementioned Lud took his bags and gleared at the other, his eyes revealing the snap in his attitude "Ja I'm sure! He snapped at his older brother, Now just shoo off and don't bother me, it's work" The German yelled before walking off with his bagage.

Gilbert just stood in the empty apartment in shock and worry, was his little brother be really okay? What had been bother him then? The most difficult thing to process is that for some reason Ludwig took it in himself to not take a break and telling someone what had been stressing him out so much.

Ludwig had taken a taxi instead of his car because he didn't know how long he'd be gone. The blonde was rather angry, but it faded away like everything else, pushing everything away. Even the sky was dull without a cloud in it, once he had arrived at the Airport he went straight too the desk and got ready to board the plain.

Once again, everything felt so dull and boring, nothing too do, and everything was so loud, maybe, just maybe, he'd have a quiet break as he documented the city, that was what he was wanting for now. A nice and peaceful trip, and a quiet one at that, it sounded great.

The German sat down near his Flight terminal waiting to board the plane, he quickly closed his eyes to relax and imagine what the town would be like, maybe he could relax for once, maybe he didn't need to stress about anything. 

After and Undefined amount of time Ludwig's plane called out for everyone to board, he got up and grabbed his computer bag heading for the terminal. He quickly went threw the airport sequriety and then headed for the plane. The trip too Genoa would be calm but he'd need to take a taxi to get too Protofino.


End file.
